5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:5sosisthebest/5sos saved me
Hallo i'm a girl from denmark. I love 5sos so must and i have been fan since 2016, where i feeled over on of there songs. I heard it and from the start i didn't like there songs. I told my bestfriend about them and she was like "oh I don't know that band, who are they?" She found a song that she wnated to hear and played it. At the started I thought it was pretty boring, but my bestfriend liked it alot. She sayed I should try to listen to the text and then I would like it...... Later that day I was home by myself, I didn't know what I should do so I sayed to myself that I should give 5 Seconds Of Summer one more chance. I found my mobil and search 5sos '''the first song I was listing to was '''Beside you. Within a minute I was all packed up I've got a ticket to another world I don't wanna go I don't wanna go Sudden words are hard to speak When your thoughts are all I see Don't ever leave, she said to me When we both fall asleep, underneath the same sky To the beat of our hearts at the same time So close but so far away Can you hear me? She sleeps alone My heart wants to come home I wish I was, I wish I was Beside you She lies awake I'm trying to find the words to say I wish I was, I wish I was Beside you Another day, and I'm somewhere new I made a promise that I'll come home soon Bring me back, bring me back to you When we both wake up underneath the same sun And time stops, I wish that I could rewind So close but so far away She sleeps alone My heart wants to come home I wish I was, I wish I was Beside you She lies awake I'm trying to find the words to say I wish I was, I wish I was Beside you There are pieces of us both Under every city light And the shining as we fade into the night She sleeps alone My heart wants to come home I wish I was, I wish I was She sleeps alone My heart wants to come home I wish I was, I wish I was Beside you She lies awake I'm trying to find the words to say I wish I was, I wish I was Beside you She lies awake Beside you I wish I was, I wish I was She sleeps alone My heart wants to come home I wish I was, I wish I was I really like that song and it touch me. So I started to listen more to the texts and I begin to like all the songs. I didn't knew that much about the band, but I didn't mind, because I thougt at the start it was a pretty normally like all the other bands. But now i'm much more clever and I like them more than I like anyone else. That was how I started to like 5sos so....... see you guys'<33' Category:Blog posts